thehuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunters of Artemis
The Hunters of Artemis are maidens that can be mortal, demigod, or nymph. Each Hunter has sworn loyalty to the virgin goddess Artemis, to join her in the Hunt and reject any kind of romance for the rest of their lives (many believe that the women only reject men. However, the Hunters reject falling in love of any kind.), while also becoming immortal as long as they don't break their vows. But they are not fully immortal. They can still die in battle. Description , goddess of the Hunt]] The Hunters of Artemis are gifted with excellent ranged capabilities and hunting skills, possess eternal youth as long as they don't die in battle or break their vows of rejecting boys, and immensely enjoy hunting at Artemis' side. They hunt monsters and whatever else they see fit. They are her maidservants, her companions, and her sisters in arms. They are however sworn to be a Hunter forever and to be an eternal maiden. Because of this, many of the Hunters have a great hatred for males and dread even traveling with them. If a Hunter falls in love, Artemis will remove their immortality and may turn them into an animal, depending on her discretion. The other possible way to lose immortality is to die in battle. They are often mistaken for Amazons, only the Amazons are allowed to fall in love and do not worship a certain goddess individually. Notable Hunters *Artemis (leader) *Zoë Nightshade (Former lieutenant, deceased) *Bianca di Angelo (deceased) *Thalia Grace (Current Lieutenant) *Phoebe (deceased) *Naomi (deceased) *Celyn (deceased) * Katie * Pili (newest hunter) * Clara (youngest hunter) * Amile * Elsie * Caroline * Sasha * Sophie * Nicole * Zara * Skylar * Amanda * Jaqualine * Cleo Oath "I {Your name} pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." - The Oath If a maiden wants to become a Hunter, she must recite the oath. Once Artemis agrees to that oath, it is binding and the Hunter must live by it for the rest of their days. Abilities and Items The Hunters have a silver aura and are stronger, faster, and more accurate than the average demigod, nymph or mortal, as in a Capture the Flag game they are described as running "as fast as a cheetah". They carry magic silver bows, arrows, and two hunting knives, which appear whenever they are needed by the Hunters. However they are also known to have swords at their sides. They are eternally young unless they break their oath. If a Hunter falls in love, Artemis will remove their "immortality" as falling in love would break their oath to Artemis. While they cannot die from natural causes (illnesses, age, etc.), they can be killed. They are usually accompanied by animals that will help them hunt, such as wolves and hunting birds, and it is shown that the Hunters and their wolves can communicate, or at least understand each other. In the summer, Hunters wear white shirts, silver jackets, silvery camo pants and black combat boots. In the winter, they wear silver ski jackets, blue jeans and the same boots. The Hunters also carry special equipment that makes setting up a camp site easy. For example, they have small boxes (about the size of a pack of chewing gum) that can easily be carried in their bags, but can expand into a full sized white silk tent. Trivia *While the Hunters carry around weapons that are the color of silver, Zoë mentioned that their hunting knives are made out of Celestial Bronze. *Odysseus' mother Anticleia was said to have been one of Artemis' hunters. *The Hunters of Artemis are similar to the Kyoshi Warriors from Avatar: The Last Airbender in many terms: **Both groups are exclusively female. **Both groups are founded, to a degree, by the girls' main idol, who are popular powerful beings, and carry their names in the title: Kyoshi and Artemis. **Both have clothes and weaponry based off their founders. **Both groups are not restricted to a single nation or species. **Both groups include the daughter of an enemy: Ty Lee and Zoë Nightshade. **Both groups' names include a title regularly given to men: Warrior and hunter. Also, these names are not in female form, instead in male form. Category:Groups Category:Hunters